


Make It With You

by shiningtwice



Series: When you love someone [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon strongly believes that she can make it with Mina, her long-time crush.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: When you love someone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Make It With You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Make It with You by Ben & Ben [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4HD6aC4Wos)

Mina feels unproductive today and the only thing that gets her back to work is coffee. Right. She needs more coffee to run in her blood and some fresh air— she needs a break. With much frustration, she closed her laptop and left her scattered papers and pencils in her desk. She finally left her apartment after three days.

She brightly smiled as she got out of the building and started walking towards her favorite coffee shop which is just a few blocks away from her apartment. She's excited because of the fact that she will get to taste her favorite coffee again after constraining herself with just 3-in-1 coffee stocks in her room (but hey, it helped her finish some tasks anyway). She can't stop smiling as she observes that it's not that hot and windy today, just the right and perfect weather for her. She's glad she decided to go out for a moment. Not until she reached her destination and opened the door just to see the already jampacked place. But that shouldn't stop her from being happy because it's _coffee_ that she's talking about so she tries to check her usual spot and sadly, it's already occupied by a girl and that doesn't stop her from ordering anyway.

She reached the counter after 15 minutes and she excitingly told the cashier her order, the latter remembered her being one of their loyal customers so she gave her a free cake which made her giggly.

"Iced vanilla latte and blueberry cheesecake for Mina"

Nayeon heard the order and she went out of her thoughts. She knows she's currently sitting in Mina's usual spot and it's part of her plan because she decides to talk to her today after not seeing her in 3 days. And in that span of time, she gained some determination that's why she terribly wishes for Mina to go in her direction.

Once Mina got her order, she courageously went to her usual spot and both her and Nayeon's heart started beating fast. Mina thinks she finds the girl cute and Nayeon is so nervous thinking who should talk first, but the younger cleared her throat and smiled at her.

"Excuse me. Can I sit with you?"

Nayeon was flustered, she doesn't expect that Mina is a literal angel and she doesn't want to believe that one is currently talking to her.

"Y-yeah sure"

She moves her plate and cup to the right to let the girl put her order on the other side.

"Thanks"

Mina smiled at her and place her order at the table. She sat in front of her after returning the tray.

"Hi, I'm Nayeon"

"Mina"

They shake hands and smiled at each other.

"Are you a regular here?"

Nayeon asks and she's slowly being comfortable with the situation because the girl gave her name without hesitation.

"Uh, yeah? I guess, but I didn't get to visit these past few days, got busy"

"Oh, I see. That's good you're here today."

"This is my usual spot, actually. I'm sorry if ever I disturbed you with something."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm sorry because this was just the vacant one a while ago."

"Don't mind it. I'm glad I can share the table with you."

With that, they started talking about many things like their love for coffee and the aroma it has that makes them the happiest, their favorite cakes, what they think about the shop, their hobbies. Mina feels happy because indeed she's releasing some stress from her work. 

When Nayeon notices that their topic is about relationships, she thinks it's now the right time for her to confess.

"Honestly, I've seen you quite a while now because you're cute and giggly with the baristas. Would you mind if I ask you for a date? Because I really think that I could make it with you, Mina"

"Okay, Nayeon"

**Author's Note:**

> @shineliketwice on twitter and curious cat!  
> writing acc: @letterstotwice


End file.
